


Hush + Resonance + Complement

by Kerkerian



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Wilderness + Training + Survival, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mac Whump, Missing Scene, Team as Family, injuries, macdalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Just a little fix-it because Jack wasn't with Mac in the episode...
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Hush + Resonance + Complement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MacGyver.

When Jack arrives at Phoenix Medical, heart pounding even though he's been reliably informed that none of Mac's injuries are life-threatening, his partner has already regained consciousness after surgery. He's pale and still on an IV and looks as though he's sleeping, and Jack forces himself to slow down, not to disturb the subdued quietude of the room or Mac's rest. The latter blinks his eyes open however, because no matter how careful people tread, the linoleum squeaks ever so slightly under most shoes, and Mac wasn't asleep anyway.

“There you are,” Jack says shakily and with a thin little voice that betrays his anxiety, feeling all the urgency leaving him until his knees are weak with relief. Mac's eyes are a bit glazed but otherwise clear, and as his gaze focuses on his partner, his expression is full of relief.

Jack regards him attentively, not yet daring to touch him: “You in pain?”

Mac shakes his head and starts to move towards him, nothing more than a feeble twitch really, but Jack recognizes it for what it was. So he sits down on the bed, cautiously pulls Mac into his arms and holds on to him as tightly as he dares, one hand on the back of his head, keeping him close, wanting to protect him even now, wanting to undo the last few days.

He can feel that Mac is trembling, and he holds on to Jack with equal fierceness, despite the shape he is in. It's not necessary that Jack tells Mac how sorry he is for not having been there, and Mac doesn't have to put into words how astoundingly shaken the whole thing has left him. It's one thing to find yourself between a rock and a hard place during a mission and have your partner there with you. It's a completely different kettle of fish when you don't even get to say goodbye.

“And I thought the worst that could happen in the woods would be a bear trying to eat you or something like that,” Jack says instead, his breath warm on Mac's skin, his voice a rumble that reverberates through Mac's every fibre.

Jack's uncomplicated, wholehearted affection is a vivid reminder of the scale they're dealing with, just as Riley's and Bozer's panic was when they found Mac. This isn't just about him, this is about everyone he loves, everyone who cares about him, and most of all, Jack. In their line of work, they don't take seeing the next day for granted, but despite everything they've already been through, the notion that it might suddenly just be over isn't feasible.

And yet. For a few horrible moments, Mac thought he was going to die out there, by the hands of a volatile killer, and he can't even begin to imagine what it'd have done to his partner, or the rest of his logical family. To Bozer, who is his brother in all but in blood. The thought makes him tremble even worse, he can't help it.

“Hey, hey,” Jack mutters tenderly, softly, in just the right tone to soothe Mac's raw nerves, and he rocks Mac ever so gently. “I've got you, baby.”

Mac nods against his chest. Gradually, the trembling abates, and the tension Jack can feel in his body also begins to lessen.

Jack stays with Mac until Doctor Sinderby comes back to check on him, accompanied by the nurse on duty, and is satisfied with the results: “We successfully removed the bullet and repaired the damaged blood vessels. There's a small fracture where the bullet was stopped by the bone; we're going to keep an eye on that, but barring any complications, it should heal on its own as long as you follow the aftercare instructions.”

He regards Mac sternly over the rim of his glasses until his patient nods meekly. The doctor motions towards his hand next: “You're already familiar with burned hands,” he says, “so I don't have to tell you how we'll proceed with this one. The burns are not as severe as last time, but you'll be a regular visitor here again for a while.”

His expression is sympathetic because he knows how badly burns hurt, and Mac knows from experience how protracted their treatment and healing is. He had no choice, though, and if he hadn't grabbed those embers, he'd probably be dead. All of which would be too much to explain right now, so he just nods again while Jack puts a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

The doctor he looks at his charts once more: “Well. If you continue to be stable by tonight, you may go home. Provided you won't be alone.”

As expected, Dalton draws himself to his full height at that: “He won't.”

The doctor subdues a smile: the loyalty between these two is admirable. The same goes for the rest of their team too; Miss Davis and Mr. Bozer, who were present when Mr. MacGyver was brought in, waited for the outcome of the surgery and didn't leave their friend's side until they knew for certain he was going to be okay, and then only because they were dead on their feet as well.

That night, once Mac's been released and sent home with a bag full of medication, a set of crutches and a whole list of instructions, Jack drives them to Mac's house. He knows that his partner sleeps best in his own bed whenever he's injured or just plain exhausted or both, and on top of his injuries he's so depleted by now that he already falls asleep in the car.

Jack parks his GTO in front of the house and gently strokes Mac's cheek with the back of his fingers: “Hey, Mac? We're here.”

Mac gives a faint hum, blinking; in addition to his fatigue, he's drowsy from the heavy-duty pain medication he's received, so Jack helps him out of the car and supports him all the way into the house and through to the bedroom. They try not to make any noise because Bozer is probably asleep; Mac is using only one crutch but otherwise leaning heavily on Jack, who carefully eases him onto the bed. He'd gladly have carried him if need be, but even now, that's where Mac would have drawn a line.

However, since Mac's left hand is out of commission for the time being, Jack helps him out of his clothes; he's already helped him to get dressed in the hospital, and just like before, Mac is trying not to wince whenever a movement jostles any of his injuries or other aches; that Giovanni guy dealt him a few mean blows, after all, before Mac managed to overpower him.

“Sorry,” Jack says through his teeth every time, since Mac's eyes are already glassy and red-rimmed because of all he's been through and his profound lack of sleep, and with every subdued gasp, he appears a little worse for wear. He dozed a little in the infirmary, but never for long and not soundly enough to be restful.

When he's finally in his sleep things and lying down, both of them are relieved.

“You need anything, baby?” Jack asks gently after he's tucked him in and put a pillow under his knee, stroking over Mac's hair.

Mac, who is lying half on his side, reaches for him with his good hand, which in itself is answer enough, and it fills Jack's heart to bursting. Whenever Mac is this quiet, he really is at the end of his tether, and Jack is proud that he is what his partner needs right now, that he, miraculously, possesses the ability to make it better.

“I'll be with you in a minute,” he promises, blinking the sudden moisture in his eyes away, “Or maybe less. 30 seconds, tops. I just really need to take a lightning shower, okay, buddy?”

Mac's eyes wander over Jack's face as he nods, heavy lids already drooping. Jack presses a gentle kiss on the uninjured corner of his mouth and gets up: "Be right back."

Jack is in and out of the shower in under two minutes, quickly rubbing himself dry and slipping into fresh underwear before he returns to the bedroom. He isn't surprised to see that Mac's still awake, struggling to keep his eyes open and looking at Jack blearily.

“What're you doing, buddy?” Jack asks tenderly as he crawls under the covers. Mac immediately shimmies towards him, and Jack gently pulls him close, attaches his body to his partner as firmly as possible under the circumstances, Mac's back against Jack's strong chest.

Mac wraps his hand around Jack's and relaxes into his hold with a small sigh: “Couldn't get comfortable,” he murmurs.

Relieved to hear his voice, Jack presses a tender kiss on his neck: “Needed your Texan body pillow, huh?”

Sleepily, Mac gives a soft little laugh, his voice gravelly: “Know I do,” he then muttered, tightening his grip around Jack's hand. It's true, he sleeps infinitely better when Jack's with him, bringing with him his warmth and unique scent and his strength, all of which is making Mac feel safe and loved and where he belongs.

“Yeah, I gotcha,” Jack replies, nuzzling Mac's skin. “Sleep well, honey.”

“You too, Snuggles.” As drowsy as Mac sounded just now, Jack could nevertheless hear a grin in his tone.

“Smartass,” he grumbles, grinning as well. “Joke's on you though... I happen to _like_ it when you say things like that.”

Mac hums in acknowledgement, but can't muster up the energy to speak anymore, as sleep is imminent.

Jack presses another kiss on his neck and closes his eyes, letting the peace of the moment wash over him. Soon, they are both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not feasible that Mac would have been taken to Phoenix Medical from wherever they were, but for TLC's sake, I took some artistic license. 
> 
> My friend's son suffered from burn wounds when he was still a toddler, and it took a very long time to treat and heal those, which is what bothers me whenever I rewatch this episode or the one where Mac burns both hands saving Jack- it's not something you just shake off and everything's back to normal two weeks later. Speaking of artistic license...
> 
> Furthermore, I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
